The Exorcism of Temperance Brennan
by katetheboneslover
Summary: As the title implies...Brennan becomes possessed. Go and see for yourself...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**The Exorcism of Temperance Brennan**

* * *

Okay, so from the title, you could obviously know the tone and the plot of this story. Well, it's almost Halloween so I wrote a story with horror as its genre…I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I also have an announcement to make…I think I won't be able to update by stories for about two weeks. I'm kinda busy preparing for a science contest. My schedule's kinda hectic but I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Bones. Just the plot in this story.

**xoxoKATEoxox**

* * *

Temperance was just sitting at her office, examining dozens of files that are on her desk. She wasn't even supposed to do these things. She just wanted to busy herself. She just did not want to spend two hours by just sitting around and spinning her swivel chair, after all, time is precious. She was in the midst of evaluating a file when suddenly, she saw something in her peripheral vision. It was a young girl, about eight years old. She was of Caucasian descent, had long, blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a white night gown that was stained with a dried brown fluid, blood. Temperance felt a chill ran down her spine but she blamed in on the air conditioner, which for no apparent reason began malfunctioning causing the temperature to drop constantly. _No, it couldn't be. They do not exist._ She could feel her pulse beating wildly, but she blamed everything on caffeine. She had been drinking huge amounts of coffees lately, for if not, she would surely fall asleep. The last two nights in her life were uneventful but still couldn't sleep probably because the birds outside her apartment were making weird, eerie sounds that prevented her from falling asleep.

"_Yes, it could probably be the effects of caffeine." _She told herself. But still, she could feel something in her office that made her uneasy. She must be hallucinating. The temperature was becoming cold as she could barely stand it so she decided to take a walk. She turned off the AC and went outside to shut the door. She didn't know where to go as no place was going through her mind. She was counting on her feet to take her somewhere. Her mind was wandering as she was walking. She suddenly stopped. Her senses came back to her and soon she noticed that she was in limbo. The place was so dark. She turned on the lights and then started walked walking. She stared in the cabinets containing the bones of people whose time on earth was cut short by an unknown assailant. The silence in the room was deafening. The only sound she could hear was the click clacking of her shoes as they touched the ground. All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and off and then went out. Temperance stood still, not knowing what to do. She looked sideways and then, heard a faint murmur t. The sound was so faint but she knew there was a voice. She could hear someone chanting something that sounded like her name.

"Tempe…"

Temperance could've sworn that she was the only one in the room, but just to be sure that someone wasn't playing a trick on her, she shouted.

"Hello…Is anyone hear?"

Nobody answered. She knew by now that she was alone.

"_Now I'm imagining things."_

Suddenly, she heard the voice again.

"Temperance…"

It was louder than before and now she could make out the sound. Just like her instinct told her. It was her name and a child was calling her. By this time she knew deep inside that this was no human calling her but her mind keeps on trying to rationalize things and give reasons why this was happening. Fear paralyzed her and she couldn't move. She felt as if her head was about to explode. The sound was getting louder and louder and it was getting near. She knew that it was coming to get her. She desperately tried to move and get out of that place and she succeeded. She ran for her life and so did the entity. She was near the door when it opened. Then the lights came back. It was only Booth.

"Bones, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Booth noticed that his partner was pale and shaking. Sweat was beading all over her forehead. Her hair was disheveled and she was desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Bones, what happened? You look like you just saw a ghost." He remarked.

Temperance, who was still trying to catch her breath, fixed herself up. Yes, a few seconds ago, she saw a ghost. But still her mind was telling her that it wasn't true. That everything she saw earlier was just a hallucination. Even though Booth was right, she still argued with him.

"Booth, everybody knows that ghosts do not exist. They—"

Before she could even continue what she was saying, Booth interrupted. He didn't want another argument with his partner. After all, he always loses.

"Okay, okay, Bones."

"So what brings you here, Booth?" she asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"A body has been found near the creek."

"Okay, Booth, you go ahead. I'll just follow you later." She said, as she averted her eyes from his.

Booth followed exactly what she said and went ahead to where the remains were discovered. He was so confused why his partner didn't come with him. She usually does but not today. He wondered why. Also, he was so confused why his partner was shaking as a leaf.

Meanwhile, Brennan headed back to her office. Her knees were still trembling and could barely support her. When she finally reached it, she opened the door and headed for the couch. When she was finally sitting, she tried to think what happened twenty minutes ago. Was it real? Maybe it was but still, she remained skeptic about it. It all contradicted to her beliefs. She then realized that she was needed at a crime scene. She quickly fixed her hair and powdered her ash-white cheeks, grabbed her bag and went to the crime scene.

"Bones, what took you so long?" a voice welcomed her.

"I was…umm…needed by Angela" she replied with a lie.

As they neared the body, Temperance noticed a weird scratch on the ground. It was huge and really obvious.

"See that Bones?" said Booth who was pointing at the somewhat scratch on the ground. "If you're 36,000 feet above the ground that is an inverted pentagram"

Brennan felt chills ran down her spine but she didn't let Booth notice that.

"So the killer is a Satanist?" Brennan asked, in a husky voice.

"That's what we're thinking right now." Said Booth.

Once Temperance caught a glimpse of the remains, she was stunned by what she saw. In front of her was a skeleton lying on a chest with satanic symbols wearing a horrified expression. It looked like it experienced a great deal of trauma when it died.

"The victim was female, Caucasian, she was in her early 20's. Booth, let's take this to the Jeffersonian and I want to get some soil samples to determine what kind of tool was used to create the inverted pentagram."

After they got back on the Jeffersonian, Brennan was still as absent minded as earlier. She was on the platform, examining the anatomically arranged remains lying in the table. She was holding a magnifying glass, trying to look at details of the victim's vertebrae when Hodgins approached her.

"Dr. Brennan, I have some news for you. I've tested our victim using carbon-14 dating and you know what came up?"

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"Our victim was approximately 250 years old. And that's not all, the blood found inside the chest revealed that it was five to ten years old. We compared the DNA of the two victims and it wasn't a match. "

Brennan just nodded. There was just a sinking feeling in her stomach that she couldn't figure out. It was like what she felt earlier. But she tried to busy herself with work. A few moments later, Booth came up to the platform.

"Bones, we found another body."

"What?"

"It was near where we found the chest."

Brennan and Booth again went to the crime scene and found the remains of a young girl with long blonde hair. With this sight, Brennan went unconscious.

"Bones!"

Fortunately, Booth caught her before she even fell to the ground. She was lying in Booth's muscular arms. Booth tapped her face hoping that she would wake up. Everyone gathered around her. An agent fan even fanning her face.

"Mmpf…"

Once Booth heard her waking up, he rapidly rushed to be by her side.

"Booth, what happened?"

"Bones, you passed out earlier that's why I brought you back here in your apartment. What happened?"

Brennan refused to answer his question. She knew that Booth would just laugh at her. _Ghosts are just a figment of our imagination and are used by adults to make children behave. Temperance Brennan, you're not a kid anymore. Stop being scared. _

"I…Just had a headache, that all"

Booth didn't believe her. He knew there was something that his partner wasn't telling him but he pretended to believe her, after all she will not tell him anyway.

"Bones are you going to be okay now?"

Brennan just nodded.

"Sorry Bones, I have to leave, it's my week with Parker today and I have to pick him up from Rebecca"

Temperance didn't want him to leave but he had to. Also, she didn't want to be a burden to her friend so she agreed.

"It's okay Booth, I'm feeling better anyway."

As she escorted Booth outside her apartment, she noticed that it was already night time. _How long was I out?_ She thought. It was when that feeling of fear began to sink again. Once again, she was all alone. She walked back to her room. As she was making her way back silently, she heard footsteps. And it wasn't hers. She was positive it wasn't hers. It sounded like someone dragging its feet. She ran as fast as she could to get back to her room. When she reached it, she got into her bed and hid under the covers.

At the middle of the night, she awoke hearing eerie sounds from outside. It was the birds again. Brennan forgot about her fear and got up, determined to see what the birds are up to. She had just taken a few steps when she had the fright of her life. She stood frozen. In front her was the little girl from the crime scene. She was as pale as death. Her skin was almost decomposing. Her white dress, drenched in her own blood, a knife was in her chest. Her head was bowed down and her hair was covering her face. She was whispering something. Temperance's heart beat became faster than before when she heard what the little girl said.

"I …will…kill…YOU!"

The girl suddenly pulled the knife from her chest and lifted her hand as if trying to stab Temperance.

"NO!"

The girl dropped the knife and instead started choking Temperance. She immediately slumped on the floor and everything became black.

The next morning, Temperance woke up early in her bed. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were sparkling. She brushed her shoulder length blonde hair with her hands. Upon seeing herself in the mirror, she began to grin mysteriously.


End file.
